The Pillars of Old Equestria arrived/Giving Mumfie all seven tasks of Friendship
Here is how Mumfie begins all seven tasks of Friendship in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Just as everyone and everypony got back to Equestria, Mumfie watched as Alise played with Flurry Heart. Alise: Who's a good filly? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Alise: That's right, Flurry, you are! Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Mumfie: Will you look at that? Lucas: I know, Mumfie, Alise sure is great with Flurry just like you and Friar Tuck were. Just then, the White Rabbit's fanfare was heard. The White Rabbit: (panting and clearing his throat) Announcing the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian! Just as the Pillars arrived, Mumfie showed them his respect and bowed to him. Star Swirl the Bearded: Mumfie, I presume? Mumfie: That's me, Star Swirl. And I am truly honored to meet you, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian, I've heard great stories about your ancient history along with Twilight and her friends showing you all about the Magic of Friendship. Somnambula: Indeed. For what we were about to seek is a worthy successor willing to learn about our talents along with the Elemental Descendants to our Elements. Iago: I don't get it, you say a few riddles that we just don't get. Mumfie: Somnambula has her ways of giving hope to others and saying a few riddles, Iago. Rockhoof: Anyway, we were told by rumors about your capabilities on helping others. Mage Meadowbrook: And if you like, what if we were to train you everything we know? Mumfie: You all would do that? Mistmane: Certainly. Flash Magnus: It's the least we can do, helping friends is what we do best. Stygian: We'd be honored to teach you, Mumfie. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then it's settled, your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. As Mumfie nodded, he ran off to tell Derek and Odette about the Pillars. Just as the sun rose, Mumfie came to see Star Swirl and Stygian at Friendship University. Mumfie: I'm ready for my first task, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: First, you must master a spell book of sorcery. Stygian: It takes plenty of practice, just make sure you study it and use the spell wisely. Zummie Gummi: Be careful, you might want to take a look at one page at a time. Star Swirl the Bearded: Relax, Zummi, Mumfie has to learn by the spell book on his own. Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope you're up to this, Mumfie. Mumfie: Don't worry, Twilight, I know what I'm doing. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Mumfie. Mumfie: Now then, back to my studies. So, Mumfie studied hard on a few spell on the book page by page. When Star Swirl dismissed his class at the Friendship University, Mumfie returned the spell book with a book mark at the end of the page. Mumfie: Star Swirl, I'm finished studying the spell book. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright then, Mumfie, let's see what spell you can cast. Mumfie: Okay. Here's goes nothing. Just as Mumfie demonstrated the elemental spells, Star Swirl was impressed at how he mastered. Mumfie: So, how'd I do? Star Swirl the Bearded: Well done, Mumfie. I don't how you've done it, but you were willing to finish reading the spell book. (bestowing his Journal) Here, you've earned this. Mumfie: Your journal, you're giving it to me? Star Swirl the Bearded: I still have my own journal, Mumfie, what I have given to you was the copy of my Journal Stygian created. You have so much greatness in you, Mumfie, just like Princess Twilight Sparkle. Now be ready, Mumfie, for you are about to start your next task. Soon enough, Mumfie and his friends arrived at the kingdom of Yakyakistan. Mumfie: So, Rockhoof, what's going to be my second task? Rockhoof: The second task is only a simple but difficult one, Mimfie. Tummi Gummi: I hopes it's not too hard for Mumfie, Applejack. Applejack: It's just a test to prove his strength, Tummi. At last, the gates to Yakyakistan was opened as Prince Rutherford greeted them. Prince Rutherford: Friends of Yona Yak and Pink Pony welcome to Yakyakistan! Mumfie: (bowing to Rutherford) Thank you, Prince Rutherford, it's a great honor to visit your kingdom. Prince Rutherford: Little Elephant is welcome. Rockhoof: Come, Rutherford will show you what to do. Mumfie: Alright, Rockhoof. Around Yakyakistan, Rutherford was given a special job. Prince Rutherford: Little Elephant must prepare, Yaks preparing hot tubs to warm climate visitors along with those form Equestria. Rockhoof: Your second task, Mumfie, is that you must work your strength and start digging. Here, (giving his shovel to him) use this shovel to dig as deep as you can on every hole. Mumfie: I'll do my best, Rockhoof. Rockhoof: That's good. While the yaks are digging their own holes, Mumfie started digging form one hole to another. Mumfie: Easy, Mumfie. As Mumfie started digging, Kayley and Garrett were getting worried about his well being. Garrett: Is this really necessary, Rockhoof? Rockhoof: It's the way it must be, Garrett. The only way Mumife is worthy enough with his strength, it will be respected enough. Kayley: I hope you know what you're doing, Rockhoof. Rockhoof: You'll see, Kayley. Trust me, I'm sure Mumfie would never stop until the job is done. Kayley: Alright, there's hoping. So, Mumfie kept on digging for quite sometime as Rutherford called on break. Prince Rutherford: Yaks takes break time! Mumfie: How'd I do so far, Rutherford? Prince Rutherford: (chucking how deep the hole is) Very nice. Every time break was over, Mumfie kept on digging one hold to another and finally finished it. As Mumfie was relaxing in the hot tubs, Yona joined in with him. Yona: Yona likes being with you. Mumfie: (chuckles) Glad you're here to keep me company, Yona. Yona: And Yak glad Elephant is new friend. Mumfie: (realized) Oh, that reminds me. Rockhoof: (forcing the shovel back to him) Keep it, Mumfie. That replica of my shovel is a gift worth rewarding for working hard, you've earned it. Mumfie: Wow. Just then, Derek came to see Mumfie. Prince Derek: Mumfie, thank goodness we found you! Mumfie: What's wrong, Derek? Prince Derek: It's Alise, she's sick, and so are Lucas, Melody, and Zephyr! Mumfie: Take us to them! Soon enough, Mumfie and the others came at the Everfree Forest in Zecora's hut. Esmerelda: Mumfie, do you recognize this disease? Mumfie: (examining Zephyr's sickness while coughing bubbles) I've seen worse, they've caught Swamp Fever. Quasimodo: Mumfie, is there a cure to a decease as this? Alise accidentally breath into that swamp flower that's blue and has oranges spots that resembles the Swamp Fever that's causing to spread. Mumfie: There is only one cure, Quasi. Fresh honey from Flash Bees is the only medicine for it. Mage Meadowbrook: Exactly, because flash bees collected nectar from them. They're immune to their poison. Mumfie, your next task is to collect fresh flash bee honey to cure the Swamp Fever. Mumfie: Okay. I'll do my best, Meadowbrook. Mage Meadowbrook: Good, (offers her healer's mask) you'll need this while you're at it. Zecora: And as soon as you get the chance, be sure to gave them a healer's dance. Mumfie: What for, Zecora? Mage Meadowbrook: Mumfie, trust me, you'll know when you put your heart into it. Mumfie: (as Melody sneezed lightning) We'd better hurry, Alise, Lucas, Melody, and Zephyr won't have much time. Puffin: No fear! Capper: We got your back, Buddy. Just as they followed where Meadowbrook found the Swamp Fever flower, she pointed the flash beehive. Mage Meadowbrook: There it is. Scarecrow: It looks high up. Mumfie: What do I have to do, Meadowbrook? Mage Meadowbrook: Just dance to the flash bees, Mumfie, the others will do the rest. Don't forget this. (hands Mumfie over the mask) Mumfie: Thanks. (puts in on) As Mumfie started dancing to attract the flash bees, Puffin and Capper saw their chance. Puffin: Now's our chance, Capper, let's fill up the jar with some honey. Capper: Right, Puffin. Mumfie never stopped until Puffin and Capper finally filled the jar, he then suddenly fell off a rotten branch. Mumfie: Whoa! Puffin: (gasped) Mumfie! Capper: (hands the jar to him) Hold this, I gotta go help him! Puffin: Hurry, Capper! Mumfie: (snatched another branch and injured his trunk after stretching it) Ahh! Capper: Hang on, Buddy, I'm coming! Meanwhile below, Scarecrow begins to notice the mask on the ground. Scarecrow: Derek, look, it's Meadowbrook's healer's mask. Prince Derek: I think you're right, Scarecrow. Scarecrow: What if Mumfie's in danger, what if Capper and Puffin are getting caught by the flash bees? Prince Derek: We better make sure they're alright, come on! As for Puffin, he brought the hive back up the higher level of the tree before the flash bees come back. Puffin: Now, to bring the flash bee honey jar all the way to the bottom. Back with Mumfie and Capper, they each got down and almost to the ground. Capper: We're almost there, Mumfie, let's keep going down slowly. Mumfie: (slipped and fell to the ground) Oh! Prince Derek: (ran to get Mumfie) Are you alright, Mumfie? Mumfie: (getting back on his feet) Yeah, I'm alright, Derek. Capper: Look, Mumfie, we got the honey. Puffin: And I also put the hive back where it was just before they saw me. Prince Derek: Good work, Puffin. Mumfie: We'd better hurry, Alise, Lucas, Zephyr, and Melody will need this honey. Just as they back to Zecora's hut, Madellaine was rapping the bandage on Mumfie's trunk. Mumfie: (when the bandage was tied) Ouch! Ah! Madellaine: Sorry. Try to hold still, Mumfie. Mumfie: I'm trying, Madellaine. While Madellaine used an ice pack to ease his pain, Esmerelda brought the flash bee honey to him. Esmerelda: Mumfie, here, the honor belongs to you. Mumfie: Thank you, Esmerelda. (scoops a spoonful) You're first, Alise, take a sip. Alise: (took a sip) I'm all better! Mumfie: Okay, Lucas, you're next. Lucas: (takes a sip) I feel great! Then, Zephyr took a sip on the flash bee honey and got better next. Zephyr: Mom, Dad, I got better! Esmerelda: Oh, Zephyr, (as she hugged her son) we're so glad you're alright, Baby! Mumfie: And Melody, you're last. (as Melody takes a sip) How're you feeling? Melody: Great. Really great! Phoebus: You did a good job, Mumfie. Mumfie: Thanks, Phoebus. Then, Meadowbrook came up to Mumfie. Mage Meadowbrook: Mumfie, the replica of my Healer's Mask belongs to you as a reward. Sunni Gummi: I knew you could do it, Mumfie. Mumfie: Thank you, Sunni. Fluttershy: And we're glad you're alright. Mumfie: I'm glad to be alright, Fluttershy. Cubbi Gummi: Let's meet with Somnambula at her homeland, she'll tell you what to do next. Soon, they came to Somnambula's hometown of where it was named after. Somnambula: So, Pinkie and Mumfie, . Pinkie Pie: Mumfie: Somnambula: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225